


Want

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: A sex deprived Shirabu is frustrated and is going to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Want

"Eita, can we talk?" Shirabu sits in front of his boyfriend, trying to contain himself as Semi nods and places his work papers aside. "What's up babe?" he calmly asks as Shirabu gets a bit ticked off.

"Do we have a problem or something?" he asks, annoyed. 

"Kenjiro, are you trying to pick a fight?" Semi sighs as he cocks his brow up. "No Eita, why don't you get my point?" Shirabu groans as Semi furrows his brows in confusion. "I wouldn't get your point if you don't tell me what's going on!"

"You haven't kissed me in weeks!" Shirabu blurts out angrily as Semi feels blood rush up to his face. 

"Are you mad or something?" the copper-haired male pushes on further as Semi rubs his temples. "I'm not mad, Kenjiro," he pipes as Shirabu frowns.

"Then why?"

"I thought your med tests are coming up? You need to prepare for them, the board exam is coming up-"

"Eita Semi, you're avoiding the question,"

"I am not, Kenjiro Shirabu," Semi tries to stall him, not wanting to say something else that would make his actions worse. 

"Maybe there's another man? Woman? Eita are you ch-"

Semi slams his hand on the table. Not because of anger, but because of pure frustration. This startled Shirabu. You could even say it gave him a hard-on. "E-Eita?"

"You have a board exam next week and you told me yourself you didn't want distractions," Semi stares down at him with aggressive eyes.

Semi inches his face closer to Shirabu and carefully grabs the younger male's chin. "If I kissed you," he pauses as he refused to look at Shirabu's lips, "I don't think I'd be able to stop," he lets go of Shirabu's chin and heads to their bedroom.

Shirabu sits there, in a daze.

Wait a damn minute-

Shirabu clenches his fists and slams their bedroom door open, a determined and frustrated look painted across his features, he approaches his boyfriend and presses his lips against Semi's. "Then don't stop,"

The action shocks Semi for a bit until he saw his current situation. Shirabu kissing him and wanting to have sex. 

Semi grabs Shirabu's waist and roughly places the shorter male on his lap. Shirabu groans against the kiss as Semi feels his boyfriend's erection on his. 

Semi snakes his hand to the back of Shirabu's head and bites his lip playfully with a bit of pain, sending Shirabu into a grinding mess. 

Semi and Shirabu's lips tangle against each other as the older male deeply explores his boyfriend's mouth, toying with his tongue and occasionally sucking on it while Shirabu grinds his erection on Semi. It was enough to send Kenjiro into a frenzy. 

They disconnect as Semi pulls off Shirabu's shirt and starts preying on his neck. He sucks off the spot that always had Shirabu squirming around as he roughly holds down his waist. "Don't move so much Kenjiro," Semi whispers against his neck, feeling the vibrations all over his body as the copper-haired male moaned as much as he wanted to hold it in.

Sucking was one thing. But biting was another. Semi nipped down Shirabu's skin as his teeth grazed the whimpering mess's neck. Semi lets go of his waist and starts to pinch on his boyfriend's nipple. "E-Eita! Please stop-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, moaning loud instead as Eita playfully twisted his left nipple and bit on his neck at the same time. 

Eita grabbed Shirabu's hair with his right hand and looked at him with lust clouding his eyes. "What was that Kenjiro? Just a while ago you told me not to stop," he looks at his boyfriend with a taunting look as he continued to toy with Kenjiro's nipple.

"N-no I- ah," he loudly moans as Eita tugs on his nipple a bit harder. "S-stop teasing, plea- hngh!" Kenjiro clawed on Eita's back as the older male smirked. He let go of Shirabu's hair and started to unbuckle his belt. He pulls Kenjiro off his lap for a bit to remove his pants as he touches the wet spot on the shorter male's boxers. 

"Look at this, I just teased your nipples for a bit and you're already dripping," he slides off the boxers and presses a finger on Kenjiro's hard tip, making the latter jolt up. 

Semi presses Shirabu's tip with his index and thumb, the sudden jolt of pain making Shirabu moan again. Semi feels his dick tent up against his boxers as he suddenly grabs Shirabu's shaft and starts moving his hand up and down in a painfully slow manner. 

Kenjiro was in tears as he grips Eita's shoulder, shaking atop Eita's lap as he could feel his pent up needs. He suddenly stops stroking the shaft as grabs a ribbon just beside their nightstand and ties it around Shirabu's dick. "E-Eita, what are you doing?" he whimpers as he gets thrown to the bed. "You're not gonna come until I get to," he slides off his pants and boxers to reveal his erect penis. He grabs Shirabu's hand and guides it to his dick. 

"Touch this and yourself," Semi bellows and Kenjiro immediately obliges. Kenjiro gets on all fours, Eita holding on as he starts to move his hands up and down. He makes a ring with his fingers as he slides it up and down Eita's shaft, making the platinum-haired man moan and grip Shirabu harder. 

Kenjiro pumps his fingers faster on both shafts as he suddenly stops touching himself, letting go as he wants release. He instead places both hands on Semi's shaft and starts to swirl his pre-cum around. "E-Eita, may I?" Kenjiro sticks his tongue out as Eita nods. 

The copper-haired male tucks the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he starts to run the back of his tongue across Semi's dick. Eita subconsciously grabs Shirabu's head as his dick throbs against the ribbon tied near his balls. He runs his tongue along his shaft once more before taking in Semi's dick and fondles on his balls. Shirabu stops for a second and relaxes his throat and starts sucking off his boyfriend. 

"Ah~ fuck, Kenjiro," Semi curses as he curls his hand on a lock of Shirabu's hair. 

Shirabu swirls his tongue around and bobs his head up and down while he still plays with Semi's balls. Eita pulls Shirabu away as Shirabu looks up in confusion as his flushed face makes Semi somehow more turned on. "Enough of that, I wanna come inside," 

He turns Shirabu and loosens the ribbon tied around his dick. He slaps Shirabu's butt as the male below him suddenly spasms and suddenly orgasms. "So you really like a bit of pain huh, you masochistic man," Semi slaps him across the butt again as Kenjiro moans, semen still dripping from his dick. 

Semi sticks in two fingers in Shirabu's mouth as he makes him swirl his tongue around his fingers. He detaches his fingers from his mouth and stretches Kenjiro's butt. He places a finger inside and tries to feel for his prostate.  
"Hngh~ E-Eita, wai-" Shirabu suddenly jolts up and moans, as Semi presses down his prostate. He leans down to Shirabu's level and whispers, "Hey Kenjiro, did I find it?" while repeatedly pressing on his prostate, adding one more finger in. 

"Y-you really a-are the worst," Kenjiro breathlessly mutters. 

"What was that?" Semi slaps his ass and presses down his prostate all at once. Kenjiro grips the sheets and lets out a pleasured scream. And Semi did it again. And again. And again. Slapping his butt and playing with his asshole while Shirabu writhed in pleasure. Shirabu came again as Semi let out one last spank.

But he felt another wave of orgasm was about to unload.

"Eita! Eita!" he moans out as he grips the sheets, "I'm coming, please, I'm coming," he cries out as Semi turns him around and slides a condom on his dick. He towers over Shira and kisses him deeply, his tongue toying against Kenjiro's as he fiddles with his nipple. Shira writhes under him as he holds him into place and inserts his dick inside Shirabu. 

"-Ah fuck, fuck~ you're tight babe~" Semi grunts as he starts thrusting in Shirabu. 

"Ah~ ah~, more," Shira starts to go delirious as the pleasure builds up. Semi's dick starts hitting Shira's prostate while his hands kept clawing on Semi's back. Their sloppy bodies slapped against each other as Shira wraps his legs around Semi. 

Semi felt his orgasm was close. The pleasure building up as he saw the sight before him. Shirabu, blushing and writhing all over with such a sexy look on his face. 

"E-Eita! It g-got bigger, hngah~~" Shirabu barely got it out as Semi started thrusting in faster making Shira's moans grow louder. "B-babe!" Shira moans out and grips the sheets, "B-babe! I-I'm going to-" Shirabu cries out as Semi moans, "Go ahead," in a stern and sexy voice, sending Kenjiro off the edge as the stream of semen lands on his stomach while Eita continues to thrust inside him. 

"Y-you're still," Semi pants out, "-h-hard babe," he teasingly whispers to Shirabu. He grips Shirabu's waist carefully as he feels his climax edging out. "Oh fuck~" he curses as he climaxes into the condom but it wasn't enough.

Semi carefully sits upright, legs extending as he brings Shirabu up with him. Shirabu was on top of Semi this time, but his boyfriend's dick was still in the ass.

"Baby~, lift your hips up a little bit," he faces Kenjiro as he gives him a kiss. Kenjiro complies, as suddenly Eita thrusts up a bit and brings Kenjiro's waist down. 

Kenjiro moans out as he wraps his arm around Eita, the pleasure overwhelming him. Eita continues to thrust up and move Kenjiro's waist up and down, making sure to occasionally bring his mouth up to Shira's and either biting his lip or tongue locking with him.  
Semi pinches Shirabu's nipples as both of them moan and climax. 

Shirabu just stays there as Semi pulls out. They stay in the same position, Semi drawing lines on Shirabu's back as his boyfriend catches his breath. "I-I'm sorry if I overdid it," Semi kisses Shirabu's shoulder as he feels his boyfriend's head shake on his right shoulder. "I missed you, honestly," Shirabu faces his other half.

Semi warmly smiles at him and connects their foreheads. "I promise I won't deprive you of kisses anymore," 

Kenjiro places his head back at Eita's shoulder.

"I know you would,"


End file.
